


If at First you don't succeed...

by BeignetBenny



Series: Surprise Package [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he's very much a bachelor in this one, Chef Benny, College AU, Daddy Benny, Daddy Dean, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam has a storyline too I swear, Student Dean, Teenage Parents, Trying for Babies, Wedding, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is twenty-two. Not to bad of an age to be getting married. It may have been a little early, but he’s with the love of his life. He and Benny Lafitte had been together since they were in high school. Because of that, they had a little oops along the way by the name of Taylor Marie Lafitte-Winchester. But, that was four years ago. They were finally getting the hang of things. Their grooves were back and nothing could throw them off course.<br/>Except, of course, another kid.<br/>Continuation of Surprise Package, you should read that first</p>
            </blockquote>





	If at First you don't succeed...

“It ain’t that hard. All you gotta do is walk up there. Don’t freak out. I swear to God. Don’t even think about running out. Even though you totally could. One hundred percent a plausible option. Oh God, I think I’m gonna puke.” Dean felt himself gagging as he leaned further over the sink, trying to catch his breath.

“Suits a rental, Dean. Don’t mess it up.” He heard his father say from behind him.

“Calm down, I used my own money,” Dean reached out to turn on the cool water and splash some on his face. “Besides, aren’t you supposed to be helping me?”

“How could I,” His father responded cooly. “I was the same way.”

John had been trying to coax Dean out of the bathroom for the past thirty minutes. Dean insisted that he was only going to be in there for a few short moments, then everything would be fine. He’d be calmed down, and they could start it early. Nip it in a bud before they head out.

Well, that was the goal. In short, Dean’s nerves grabbed him by the balls and had yet to let go.

“Marriage is a big thing,”

“Yeah, yeah I know. No need to remind me.” He looked at himself in the mirror. Bags hung underneath his eyes thanks to three weeks of everything going wrong. First the flower order was never sent, then the bridesmaids dresses were in the wrong color. His suit couldn’t fit thanks to what he swears was stress weight. Then Taylor managed to dump a bowl of spaghettios in her red mary janes. The tomato sauce came out well enough. But he was so scatterbrained that he didn’t notice that she got it on herself too until she was complaining about it. So of course she had to give her a bath, then run to the venue to have their wedding. 

Of course, Benny was with him throughout all of it. All of the breakdowns and tears. Hell, it wasn’t just Dean who was freaking out about everything either. Benny went on a rant for a solid day about how terrible working with the caterers was. He counted his fiance saying “And another thing,” fifteen times.

“You love him,” his father said, stepping forward, handing a cotton handkerchief out to Dean. He took it and began to wipe his face.

“Did you act like this when you married mom?”

“You were there.”

“Too young to remember.”

John smiled. “No, but I did cry at the alter. You’re acting more like your mother.”

“She got cold feet?”

“Almost ran out of the church in her wedding dress. But you stopped her and just asked if she loved me, and if I loved her.”

Before Dean had the chance to respond, the bathroom door opened. It was Sam, in a suit identical to their father’s, with Taylor sitting on his hip.

Her grandmother had done her hair. Dark brown ringlets framed her face and deep blue eyes showed a bright smile. The same smile that was hid behind a large rose on a flower crown that she held in her little hands. Dean could have sworn that her hair was up in a bun, but he wasn’t surprised that she managed to undo it.

“Apparently Benny designated your flowergirl as the messenger deliver-er. Her words, not mine.” Sam said, smiling. Taylor nodded happily.

“Yeah, Papa said it was very important!”

Taylor smiled at the two of them, his nerves finally starting to settle along with his stomach. “Okay, what did Papa have to say?”

Taylor smiled, her two front teeth missing. “Papa said that he loved you very much, and you could take all the time in the world and he would wait, but- uh…” She looked at Sam, as if waiting for backup. “I forgot.”

“It’s four thirty.” Sam finished for her.

“Four thirty?” Dean repeated in disbelief. “I’ve been in here for forty-five minutes?”

“People are starting to worry-”

“Yeah, I figured.” Dean turned towards his father. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Does it matter? Just go.”

 

Dean was sure he hadn’t run that fast since he played soccer in high school. He sprinted as hard as he could and stopped abruptly in front of the door he was to enter through. As the precessional played on the side of the door, he tried to fix his appearance. Fix his tie, tuck in his shirt, run a hand through his hair in hopes that he wasn’t looking as insane as he felt. He checked his pockets and his heart stopped. 

“Where are the rings? Adam had them… Where’s Adam?” 

“Dean,” His youngest looked at him with a bitchface that almost rivaled Sam’s.

“You still have them?”

“I have yours-”

“Where the hell is Benny’s?”

“It’s with him,” Adam sighed and dug in his pocket before producing a silver band with a black stripe around the circumference. “Calm down, Dean. It’ll be fine.”

The precessional ended and the wedding march began.

“It’s now or never,” Dean breathed before the doors opened and he could walk through.

 

_-_

Taylor ran a few feet ahead of Benny as he walked. Throwing rose petals in every direction she could. At one point, she stopped and ran up to Dean to hand him one before running back to the center to dump the rest out. The audience laughed at that, but Benny was to distracted looking at Dean. He was fumbling with the flower petal, unsure of what to do with it before putting it in his pocket. Benny couldn’t help but laugh, which got Dean’s attention. His almost-husband looked up and his whole demeanor shifted. Earlier that day, Dean couldn’t sit still. He could barely function without Benny’s help. Now, he seemed calm. His smile was easy in response as he stepped forward, into Benny’s space. They had met in the middle. Just like every other time. Under that glow that Dean had, Benny couldn’t help but notice the underlying freak out.

The priest stood behind them and spoke, he wasn’t registering any of it.

“Are you okay?” Benny asked, in a whisper so low he could barely hear himself.

Dean nodded, it was small, and his eyes were glued to something behind Benny. “I’ll be fine. Just not feeling to hot.”

Benny frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I’m just tired is all. And happy that this is finally happening.”

“Tell me the truth.”

“I am telling you the truth,” Dean’s voice was just above a whisper. He forced his voice quieter. “I thought we’d disregard the nausea until after the wedding?”

It was phrased as a question, but was meant as a request. “I thought you already took the test.”

“I did, that’s what I was doing in the bathroom.”

“So was it-”

“Yeah.”

Benny held Dean’s hands tighter. “We’ll be fine.”

“I get that, but I swear I’m never skipping a dose of birth control again.” They both shared a small laugh before Dean’s smile left him again. “Ben?”

“Yes, Darlin’?”

“Thirty-four weeks,” Dean licked his lips. “What happens if it’s premature again. What happens if you need to leave for work or family. That destroyed me, I can’t do it again. I can’t be in that post-partum room alone again.”

“Benjamin Lafitte,” The priest’s voice cut through their space. “Do you swear to love Dean Winchester? For richer, for poorer. In sickness, and in health. Until death do you part?”

“I do,” Benny said, he could feel tears pooling in his eyes. “You heard the man, til death do we part.”

A few members of the crowd laughed. But the phrase seemed to hit Dean a little harder. A wide smile was on his face and his eyes sparkled with the tears that remained unshed.

“And do you, Dean Winchester, Do you swear to love Benjamin Laffite? For richer or for poorer? In sickness, and in health? Until Death do you part?”

“Hell yeah.”

“By the power vested in me, you are now husbands. You may kiss the groom.”

That kiss felt like it was there first. Back in the summer between their sophomore and junior years. Behind the dunk tank as multiple games went off with whirring noises and bright lights.

Yeah, they could do this. For real this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you read Surprise Package, then you would know that Benny didn't get to much of a voice in that one, and I wanted to change that. So, he will have a lot more P.O.V in this story, just you wait. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
